1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to facsimile communication and, more particularly, to facsimile communication apparatus and method capable of ITU-T recommendation V.8 communication.
2. Related Background Art
In 1994, ITU-T recommendation V.8 has come into effect. The protocol defined by this V.8 may be applied to facsimile apparatuses. The V.8 protocol is applied to facsimile apparatuses which support the protocol and image transmission defined by V.34. The V.8 protocol refers to V.17 communication but does not clearly define it.
When a receiver that supports V.34 communication receives a call, the receiver transmits an ANSam signal. When a CM signal indicating V.17 communication is received from the transmitter, the receiver cannot completely execute V.8 communication because the subsequent V.8 communication protocol is not clearly defined. In this case, V.17 communication may fail to be established.
Additionally, when a transmitter that supports V.34 communication issues a call, receives an ANSam signal from a receiver transmits a CM signal indicating V.34 communication, and then receives a JM signal indicating V.17 communication from the receiver, the subsequent V.8 communication protocol is not clearly defined.
Hence, when V.8 communication is executed, and after that, a CI signal is transmitted in response to reception of a V.21 DIS signal indicating the presence of the V.8 receive function, V.8 communication is executed again. If this operation is repeated, V.17 communication may fail (V.17 communication is not executed). That is, the receiver may cause an operation error.